1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distributors used in grain elevators for distributing grain or similar aggregates to suitable conduits extending to individual storage bins. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved structure for directing material from a multiplicity of sources to a multiplicity of destinations, either independently or combining the various materials into mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the practice of handling grain following the harvest thereof, the grain is typically transported from the farm to nearby elevators for temporary storage. The elevator has a multiplicity of storage bins within a single building over which is mounted a cupola containing a grain distributing mechanism. Grain is elevated to the cupola by a conveying system which connects with a distributor located in the cupola. The distributor serves to direct grain to one or more of the storage bins.
Grain distributors are generally well known in the art, the most recent improvements being in self-contained distributors designed to control grain dust. Among self-contained distributors are sector-shaped distributors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,242 issued to Patterson on July 8, 1958, and rotary distributors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,924 issued to Schlagel, Jr. on Jan. 26, 1971.
Among the problems with rotary distributors is that they require a great deal of head space within an elevator which gives rise to added costs in construction. Also, difficulties are presented using a rotary design and providing a mixture of materials from multiple inlets to a single outlet.
Sector-shaped distributors with swingable spouts address the matter of conservation of head space within an elevator, but have heretofore have not been able to satisfactorily facilitate the mixing of materials from multiple inlets to a single outlet or alternatively direct grain from multiple inlets to multiple separate outlets.